Magire, Dauto dano Ai
by LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel
Summary: Telling your boyfriend you're pregnant isn't easy, especially when your past life is trying to reclaim you and people keep misunderstanding. What's worse, hurting yourself or everyone around you, that is decision Shizuka has to make. Duel Mistress Sequel
1. Chapter One

LOTSHA: hey everyone here it is the long awaited*snort* sequel to Duel Mistress  
  
Sere: yay, hey you told us that you were gonna call me Mizoru Shizuka instead of Sere didn't you?  
  
LOTSHA: yep I've really taken to that name. In fact I've really taken to all Japanese names and the Japanese language itself. My friend is teaching me more and she's teaching me pronunciation. Anyways yeah ok only Ryou will call her Sere as a nickname but everyone else will either call her Mizoru- sama or Shizuka-chan or -san. Uh yeah that's it I think I might change more but I'm not sure. I change my mind a lot*hand behind head with anime sweatdrop* ehehehe mostly about names and appearances really.  
  
All changes to people/ articles are listed below read or you'll get confused.  
  
Sere- Mizoru (water) Shizuka (calm/peaceful)  
  
Marie (Sere's nurse/caretaker) - Kango (nurse)  
  
Sarah- Aisu (ice) Reppuu (strong minded woman)  
  
Casey- Fenikkusu (phoenix) Meikai (clear understanding)  
  
Melody- Sunneeku (snake) Kaoru (to smell sweet)  
  
Melanie- Hikageoni (shadow demon) Nekura (dark-natured)  
  
Heaven's Soldiers (Sere's band) - Demoonishhu Tenshi (Devilish/Demonic Angels)  
  
Joyce Anderson- Mizoru Kagyaku (cruel treatment)  
  
Enzerubebii- angel baby  
  
Yugi: is that all?  
  
LOTSHA: uh yeah I think so  
  
Jounouchi: good cause now you have to say it.  
  
LOTSHA: ahhhhhh damn I won't say it Searith you do it.  
  
Searith (my new muse): uh hai Saijo-sama LOTSHA doesn't own Yugioh  
  
LOTSHA: everyone like the name? Saijo its Japanese for talented woman my friends gave it to me*grins sheepishly* uh yeah anyways lets go.  
  
***Magire, Dauto dano Ai***  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
'I'm, I'm what oh god oh god what the hell am I gonna do. Ma-ma will be furious with me. Not that I care what she thinks, demo what about Ryou oh god what will he say? Will he turn me away? Will he blame me? I was the one who wanted him so bad. Oh god someone save me I don't know what I'm supposed to do oh god' I lay there on my bed late into the night thinking (panicking) about what exactly in all of the six hells I was supposed to do. Eventually I fell into a fitful sleep waking up every couple of hours sweating, by the time it was morning I was still exhausted. I stumbled down stairs to the dining room to get some food to eat, however the minute it was set in front of me I felt ill.  
  
"Uh, thanks Kango-san but uhhh I'm not really hungry" I muttered. 'Yeah no thanks I'm gonna be sick!'  
  
"Are, you sure Mizoru-sama?" She asked confused. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" I smiled up at her. 'Yeah I'm fine other than the fact that I'M PREGNANT and my mother is gonna kill me or kick me out which ever, and I have no idea what to tell Ryou'  
  
"Well if you're sure than I guess you should get off to school alright?" She said making a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"Sure," I said and hopped off the chair and walked out of the room. "Ja ne Kango-san!!" I waved as I made my way through the house, grabbed my bag and went to my car. After I got in I just sat there with my head on the steering wheel. 'What am I gonna do?' After a lot of badgering from my own brain and my Yami I went to school with her words ringing in my mind.  
  
//Just tell him he'll understand I'm sure of it//  
  
With her words in my mind I went to school, parked in my usual spot and walked up to the school. Ignoring the insults hurled at me as usual I went inside. I headed straight to my locker to get my stuff out for first period, when I got there Ryou was standing there waiting with the rest of my new friends. I gulped, 'oh god do I show? Is it obvious? Oh god I should just go to class and hope they don't see me.' Just as I was turning around a voice called out.  
  
"Shizuka-chan where you goin?" it was Yugi.  
  
'Ah shit now I have to go over there.' "Oh nowhere Yugi-kun, you guys all set for the prom?" I smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Yep, you guys are gonna hang out all night right?" Jounouchi asked motioning to my koibito, who smiled happily at me.  
  
Just standing there looking at Ryou had my stomach churning with both lust and fear. 'Oh man what am I gonna do tonight, should I cancel? Can I cancel? No, no I can't or he'll know something is up.'  
  
//He'll know something is up anyway if you keep staring like that// my Yami warned me.  
  
"Uh yep what so you have planned Enzerubebii?" I asked trying to be cheerful.  
  
"I figured we'd hang out at my house, you know watch movies maybe go for a walk after. Sound good?" he asked hopefully.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, 'Ryou never seems sure of himself it's so adorable'  
  
//Which just goes to show how much you two are alike, you're never sure of yourself// I mentally told my Yami to shut the fuck up.  
  
"Sounds great bebii," I walked around them to my locker, opened it and grabbed my stuff. I turned around to look at them "Come on we gotta get to class or we'll be late you know." With that I quickly turned and ran off to my first class.  
  
**LOTSHA POV**  
  
"Was it just me or was she acting really weird?" Jounouchi asked staring after Shizuka.  
  
"It isn't just you Jou," Ryou mumbled looking at his watch that told them they still had half an hour before the first bell. "I wonder if she's feeling ok."  
  
"I don't think she is Ryou," Yugi mumbled back.  
  
"Why?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Cause her class is that way." Yugi said pointing in the opposite direction of where she had went.  
  
(All: O.o)  
  
"What the fuck?" Seto said confused. "It's not like her to be so absentminded."  
  
"Yeah I know," Ryou mumbled. He brightened. "I'll talk to her tonight and find out what's wrong." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yeah well I'd prefer she was at the Prom, I'd prefer you two weren't alone." Seto growled. "Not that I don't trust you Ryou." He added in an unconvincing tone. "Just."  
  
"Things could happen." Jounouchi finished slyly. "Of course you would never do that now would you Ryou." He grinned.  
  
"Eheheheheh, course not Jou." Ryou said hastily sweatdropping.  
  
\\Ha pathetic Kaiba's trying to protect your girl's virtue about a month too late\\ Bakura fell into fits of laughter.  
  
'Shut up Bakura,' he hissed mentally.  
  
With everyone giving him weird looks Ryou quickly left after a small goodbye and tried unsuccessfully to find his koibito. Most of the day for Ryou was spent trying to find his koi. By the end of the day he had yet to see her again, even at lunch so sighing he told his friends to have fun at the prom and left for home.  
  
Once there he started setting things up for his date. Once everything else was set up Ryou went upstairs to get changed out of his uniform. He dug through his closet looking for something to wear unsuccessfully.  
  
"Bakura help me!!!!!!" he yelled his head still inside the closet.  
  
His Yami appeared behind him looking over his shoulder. "Hmmm," was all he had to say.  
  
"If you're not going to help than go away." Ryou snapped annoyed by his Yami's silence.  
  
"I'm helping just thinking." Bakura laughed thinking something else. 'Fuck a couple months ago Ryou won't have dared talk to me like that now he yells whenever he wants. Sere really has changed him for the better he's tougher now than he ever was. That girl did more for him than all of his friends put together. More than I could have done.'  
  
"Bakura are you gonna help or not?" the Hikari asked testily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, "Ok look Ryou your girl is a punk right?"  
  
"Yeah so, what about it?" Ryou asked finally standing up.  
  
"Well I think it's about time you stop dressing like a pansy and maybe go for something she'll like ne?" Bakura grinned smugly.  
  
"But all I have are stuff my grandmother sends me you know I don't grow much and there's no point buying clothes I don't need." Ryou argued.  
  
"Well," the Yami drawled, "Than you're in luck remember when I took your credit card and bought clothes for myself?"  
  
"How could I forget you butchered my credit account," Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Well if you ask nice you can borrow some of my clothes." Bakura said smirking.  
  
"No way, I've seen the clothes you wear, half of them are see-through." Ryou said embarrassed.  
  
"So who said you'll wear them for long, besides I don't think Sere would mind all that much." Bakura smirked again.  
  
"Hey I said I wouldn't do that," Ryou said defensively.  
  
"You've already done it remember, hmmm." Ryou sighed at his Yami.  
  
"What do you have in mind anyway?" he asked.  
  
Bakura grinned evilly and started going through his side of Ryou's closet, he tossed things over his head pulling out promising items and forced Ryou to try them on. Bakura 'Helped' Ryou get ready for them next hour until the doorbell rang and Ryou finally ready opened the door to see his koibito standing there.  
  
**Sere's POV**  
  
I got home pretty quick and started to get myself ready for my date with Ryou, I felt bad for avoiding Ryou all day but I just needed to think about some things. I went up to my room and started going through some clothes that my friends had bought me over the weekend. After a few minutes I settled on what I was going to wear and trudged off to the bathroom to get a shower. When I got there I saw a bottle of special salon cream that my mother had obviously put there. After reading the directions I understood what it did, it was going to strip all the dye out of my hair without ruining my natural hair.  
  
I shrugged 'I am getting a little tired of the violet and silver so what the hell' I stripped down and climbed into the shower and started to clean up after cleaning all the grime from the day off of my I grabbed the bottle of well whatever it was called and put it in my hair and waited a few minutes like the bottle said and started to wash it out. I looked down and watched as the purple and silver ran down the drain. Once that was done I washed my hair with shampoo, than got out and dried myself off. I went back into my room, grabbed my clothes and put them on. Afterwards I headed to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up.  
  
I brushed out my hair and looked at it in the mirror, the cream had done what it said it would do there was no more silver or violet streaks in my hair anymore. No in there place were red and black streaks that the purple and silver had covered up. They were natural of course or else they would have been washed down the drain too. I smiled slightly apparently I got them from my dad's side of the family, I had never met my real dad but according to my mother, my dad had raven colored hair and his other daughter Ying Fa (Sakura in Chinese) had red hair like my father's mother.  
  
I couldn't help wondering as I started messing with it why I had covered them up in the first place. Coming up with nothing I shrugged and finished with my hair, it was down and styled, with half curls, half crimp. I scrunched moose into it to hold it but so it wouldn't be tangled and hair spray sticky and started on my make-up, by the time I finished I had dark purple eye shadow on, black eyes liner, black mascara, purple lip-gloss and star shaped glitter on my cheeks, over my eyes and over my throat.  
  
I walked over to my full length mirror giving myself a once over I grinned at my reflection; I definitely liked what I saw. I was wearing a just shorter than knee length black leather skirt, a tight tiger striped tank top that split in the middle lacing up with a silver chain showing cleavage, fishnet stockings, over the knee black boots with silver buckles and black silk elbow length gloves. To top it off I put a tiger striped choker with a purple jewel around my neck.  
  
I gave myself one more once over and headed out of my room with my purse. I passed by Kango-san and left the house quickly. I jumped in my car and headed over to my tenshi's house, I arrived about ten minutes later and knocked on the door, after a few minutes the door flew open and I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Ryou had answered the door dressed in....  
  
To be continued...  
  
LOTSHA: well what do you think? REVIEW!!!  
  
Sere: I love my outfit its so ME  
  
Jou: I though you hate tight clothes cause you're self-conscious about your weight?  
  
LOTSHA: dun worry Jou there will be an explanation for why she's wearing tight clothes now  
  
Ryou: hmmm one question just WHAT did you put me in?  
  
LOTSHA: you'll see  
  
Sere: oh yes REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
LOTSHA: next chapter will be yup LEMON *giggles and starts juggling lemons* there will be more in this story than the last one promise  
  
JA NE  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

LOTSHA: this will take even longer to get out because my fucking computer fucked up the file when I was trying to save it sorry to all who actually liked the story, I'm starting over again now arggggggggg I hate everything I had nine pages done argggg anyway I better get writing. I'm gonna skip over the authors notes this time too I'll put them in the next one.  
  
***Magire, Dauto dano Ai***  
  
Ryou had answered the door dressed in....  
  
'Leather, Ryou's wearing leather I think I'm gonna have a heart attack now. Can someone say HOT or DAMN? Meow?' I stared at Ryou as he looked quizzically at me trying to find out why I was staring. He was wearing black leather pants, the kind that leave nothing to the imagination and a tight scarlet button up silk shirt with the top three buttons undone. He topped it off with what looked like a spiked dog's collar.  
  
"Hi," he whispered shifting from foot to foot nervously. I continued to stare at him practically drooling. "What are you staring at?" he asked breaking the uncomfortable (at least for him anyway) silence.  
  
"Mmm you look good Ryou," I purred slipping my arms around his neck and pushed him further into the room, shutting the door behind me with my foot.  
  
***LOTSHA's POV***  
  
"Uh..." He mumbled partly taken aback at her forwardness, than again this was his Sere after all and she always was different.  
  
Sere pressed her lips hard to her koibito's pushing him right into the house out of the hall; pulling back she licked her lips in a seductive manner.  
  
"Mmm you taste good tenshi," she mumbled as she leaned back in letting her mouth roam over his jaw and down his neck, nibbling as she went. She loved the whimpers that escaped her lover's lips as she pressed herself closer to him. She could feel his desire from where she was and almost smirked. She could easily lose herself in the feeling of him against her and the taste of his skin as her mouth continued its journey across his neck and down to his chest.  
  
Ryou allowed his koi control as he settled his hands on her hips while he leaned on the wall at his back. The feeling that her mouth created was simply indescribable. Finally tired of taking the back seat he slid his hands up under shirt, trailing them over her stomach. His hands had started to travel down to the top of her skirt when he felt a thin line on her skin that shouldn't be there.  
  
"Sere?" he gasped pulling away from her and settling his hands on her shoulders to steady himself.  
  
"Ye..ah..." she asked breathless.  
  
"What's this?" he trailed his fingers back over the line to indicate what he meant.  
  
"Umm, well.. It's nothing ignore it." She mumbled looking away.  
  
Ryou looked at Sere obviously not convinced; he pulled her shirt up so he could see what it was and gasped. There across her stomach was a three inch gash that appeared to have yet to heal properly.  
  
"Sere.." He breathed, "What happened?" he couldn't take his eyes off the thin red line across his koi's stomach and trailing his fingers over it he could feel the rise in her skin where it was.  
  
"Nothing it's just a cut that's all." She tried to pull away but Ryou, looking up to her face kept a firm grip on her waist.  
  
"Shizuka I'm not letting you go until you tell me." He told her firmly his eyes never leaving her face, she looked away from his unnerving gaze trying to find an excuse for the cut other than the truth.  
  
A frustrated look came over his face at her silence and he started looking at her stomach as though it would speak the truth to him. As a matter of fact......it did!  
  
From looking harder he realized something he hadn't before, Shizuka, who had always be chubby (but adorable to him) now had a shapely curved waist with the abs she's always had, but were always hidden, now in plain sight. He suddenly had an idea of what happened.  
  
"Sere did you, uh I mean you know." He couldn't seem to find the words he was looking for but she got the message.  
  
"It was my mom." She mumbled.  
  
"Why would she do this?" he asked confused, he's always thought that Shizuka's mother was really nice  
  
"She said that if I wanted to be a singer than I couldn't be and I quote 'a fat cow anymore'" Shizuka muttered bitterly.  
  
Ryou looked at his girlfriend in shock, he couldn't understand it, Shizuka wasn't fat a little chubby yeah but he'd always thought of her as chibi- like, cause she was short and a little chubby, but her personally found her adorable. Why would anyone want to change her?  
  
"Mizoru Shizuka you are NOT fat." Ryou growled frustrated almost daring her to say otherwise.  
  
"I know that, I'm happy with who I am, but she thinks that if you're above a size five you're fat." She raged throwing her hands up and walking away from him into the living room.  
  
"Who's she to talk!" Ryou asked unaware of the insult he'd just hurled at his koi's mother and trying to remain calm.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but her excuse is "I'm married I've had two kids, I don't want to be a pop star, I'm allowed to be a little overweight!" That, that woman, she knows nothing!" Shizuka yelled in pure frustration. "She's always comparing me to pop stars and models and.. And even my own sister! Don't get me wrong I love my sister but that girl she set such a high standard for me to compete with. 'Selena was smart, popular, beautiful, graceful and everything, everything a mother could ask for in a daughter' me no I'm 'Fat, ugly, rebellious, a loner, clumsy and stupid!' " she babbled looking quite hysterical, waving her arms around and yelling, frustrated tears streaming down her face. She collapsed on the couch and buried her head in her hands sobbing silently.  
  
Ryou looked at his girlfriend in awe, he had no idea she had it this bad. If this was her home life he was amazed her turned out as stable as she was, which mind you wasn't very stable. He crossed the room and sat down on the couch beside her. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Whatever made you choose me?" she asked her voice muffled by his shirt when she had put her face against him to hide it.  
  
Ryou smiled slightly "How much time do you have?"  
  
She looked up confused "N-nani?"  
  
"It's a pretty long list, how much time do you have?"  
  
She hiccupped but gave a small weak smile. "I have all night, she thinks I'm a prom."  
  
Ryou grinned impressed at Shizuka's lying skills "Hmm, why did I choose you, where to start let's see you're smart" Snort "Sweet" shrug "Loyal" nod "Talented" Shrug "Trustworthy, you never keep anything important from people you care about"  
  
Shizuka's insides squirmed as if she had snakes in her stomach at that comment, for she knew she was keeping something 'very' important from Ryou.  
  
"And I think you're adorably cute." She blushed at that forgetting her former comment.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't lie Shizuka, you should know that" he gave her a love-filled smile and gentle squeeze.  
  
Shizuka grinned happily at her koi and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aishiteru Ryou-kun!"  
  
"I love you too Shizuka-chan." He hugged her back and laid his head on top of hers. He pulled back after a minute and asked "any other surprises?" he looked into her lavender eyes with a smile and noticed right away. "Where are your glasses?"  
  
"Oh, that was the girls' idea." She smiled sheepishly. "Reppuu got rid of hers too," at his confused expression she elaborated. "It's easier to dance freely when you're not worried about your glasses falling off." (AN: this is actually very true when I'm in dance class I constantly worry about my glasses flying off)  
  
"Oh I see so you got contacts?"  
  
"Yeah, I like them." She grinned.  
  
"Me too I can see your eyes better, they're too pretty to hide." He grinned at her blush.  
  
Ryou looked her up and down after than remark looking for other changes and noticed her hair.  
  
"I like your hair, you changed the streaks?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I just got rid of the dyed streaks, these are natural." She grinned happily.  
  
"Why'd you do the silver and violet anyway, the red and black looks better on you." He said playing with one of the black strands.  
  
"You know I can't figure it out myself." She looked sheepish again.  
  
"Oh well.." Ryou sighed and continued looking for other things "No more surprises other than those?"  
  
"Well," she grinned "You'll have to find the other one."  
  
"Where is it?" he asked interested.  
  
"You'll have to find that out yourself" her voice was a purr as she leaned forward and kissed him using her hands to push him back on the couch. Her hands went to his shirt and started to undo the remaining buttons. Overcoming his surprise at her quick change in mood he dropped his hands to her hips and slid them up under her shirt again this time ignoring the scar on her stomach.  
  
A shiver ran up Shizuka's spine as his fingers ghosted over the skin of her stomach and rose over her chest, Ryou instantly realized she wasn't a bra and grinned. He brushed the pad of this thumb over a nipple enjoying the keening moan the action got from her. He lifted his hands up and she pulled back so he could remove her shirt. He was quite enjoying the sight of her topless and straddling him.  
  
He had let his eyes roam over her form with open appreciation when he realized what the other 'surprise' was, just slightly above her left breast was marking on her skin... a tattoo!  
  
The tattoo was the Sennen Ring with a seven pointed star in the centre of the pyramid. Her Sennen Pendant!  
  
"You. ah got a tattoo?" he gasped out.  
  
"Yeah.. I got a few." She mumbled around her ragged breathing.  
  
"A.. a few?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah a few, why don't you f-find the other ones." She gasped.  
  
Shizuka nearly smiled as Ryou set out to find the other five tattoos she had. He moved his hands over her body feeling like a blind man, searching for them. Some of his touches made her take a quick intake of breath others made her giggle.  
  
'I guess Ryou doesn't know you can't really feel them' she thought to herself.  
  
//Guess not aibou.// her Yami replied snidely.  
  
'Go away' she growled, taking a sharp intake of breath when Ryou's thumb brushed against her nipple, and pressed herself into his hand for more contact.  
  
Ryou couldn't feel anymore and started to wonder where they may be 'Probably under her skirt' he thought absent mindedly.  
  
"Fuck Shizuka nice tattoo," said a sharp psychotic voice.  
  
Shizuka's head whipped around so fast her neck cracked. Ryou looked from what he was doing startled. Bakura was standing there watching them with amusement.  
  
"B-Bakura," Ryou choked. "What are you doing here."  
  
"Watching," he stated simply.  
  
"N-nani!" Ryou yelled.  
  
Shizuka let her eyes wonder over the fiend and noticed to her amusement that he was excited, very excited.  
  
"You want Kiori?" she asked.  
  
"No.." he walked over calmly and trailed his hand over Shizuka's back.  
  
"Hhh," she gasped, shivers running down her spine. "Who d-do you w-want than." She felt his fingers run over the lines on her back.  
  
"You," he stated looking at the both of them.  
  
"NANI!" Ryou yelled again, "You want my girlfriend?!?"  
  
"No,' he repeated still running his fingers over Shizuka's back.  
  
"Than who?" the hikaris asked.  
  
"Both of you." He said.  
  
"Huh?" they asked "You want both of us?"  
  
"I'm Bisexual if you didn't know" he grinned nodding.  
  
//Hmm will wonders never cease, wait I knew that// she cackled evilly.  
  
"Really?" Shizuka asked sitting up, ignoring her Yami's words.  
  
"Yeah, so is Ryou," he grinned again at the surprised look on his hikari's koi's face.  
  
"I didn't know that." She looked at Ryou, who shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I am," he said sheepishly. He waited silently curious as to what her reply to finding out her boyfriend liked both guys and girls was.  
  
"Cool" was all she said.  
  
"Really?" he asked awed.  
  
"Yeah cool, it certainly explains a lot." She grinned, but gasped when she felt teeth close around her shoulder. "Hhh!"  
  
Bakura was obviously annoyed with the constant chatter and decided to get things movie. He brought his arms around Shizuka's waist, instantly sliding up under her breasts and taking them into his hands massaging.  
  
A Reluctant moan came from Shizuka's lips, as though she wasn't sure she should respond to Bakura's ministrations. Ryou sat p as best he could with Shizuka still straddling his waist in awe at the way his koibito looked in pleasure. He found to his amazement he wasn't bothered by the fact that it was Bakura making her look and feel like that, he found it quite arousing.  
  
Bakura seeing both their expressions of pleasure continued what he was doing and started using his mouth nipping sharply at her shoulders and neck.  
  
"Uhh," she gave a muffled groan still unsure as to whether or not she should be enjoying this.  
  
Seeing her confusion Ryou caught her eye and shifted so she could feel his arousal to what he was seeing. Upon learning that her koi wasn't mad but turned on by watching Bakura please her Shizuka relaxed , and let Bakura continue with his ministrations. Bakura pulled Shizuka off Ryou so he could kiss her without having to bend down.  
  
Far from being gentle like Ryou was Bakura pulled her flush against him and savagely attacked her mouth with his. He bit her bottom lip with his overly sharp canines and forced his tongue into her mouth and started to explore the new territory. Bakura fought for dominance , easily taking it as his tongue plundered her mouth.  
  
Shizuka fought back as best she could, but losing she decided to just go with it and let the dark boy dominate her.  
  
Ryou was watching as his girlfriend fell victim to his Yami's mouth and hands in awe. His pants steadily growing uncomfortably tight, his mouth dry. When he finally saw what Bakura had meant by 'nice tattoo' there spread over her left shoulder in to the middle of her back and down to the small of her back was an angel wing, over her right shoulder going to the middle and down to the small of her back was a devil's wing both connected in the centre attached to a seven pointed star. Overall the tattoo covered over three quarters of her back.  
  
Staring at her back he found another one, at the base of her spine was a crouched tiger its fangs in clear view. 'She really likes spikes and fangs' he thought absently, pulling his eyes back up to what his Yami was doing to his koibito. Currently he was busy running his hands over her sensitive nipples, earning quite a few stimulating sounds from her.  
  
Bakura had a hungry look on his face as he slid his hands into her skirt pulling it and her panties down leaving her with nothing but her high- heeled boots on, which he slid down and unzipped them to make things easier later.  
  
Ryou's mouth went dry, when after effectively stripping her Bakura started to tease Shizuka with lingering touches and licks in all the places but the ones she wanted them in. she let out a warning growl when Bakura's hands traveled dangerously close to her throbbing womanhood but never once touched her there.  
  
Bakura of course ignored her warning and continued to tease the hell out of the fair-haired punked out hikari.  
  
"Grr.." She glared menacingly at the fiend who was both pleasuring and infuriating her.  
  
Bakura just grinned innocently, quite a funny look on him. He looked over at Ryou and getting an idea turned Shizuka around so she was facing her snow haired angel and started on a frontal show for Ryou continually teasing the hell out of the already frustrated blonde girl.  
  
Poor Ryou was in a state of painful arousal and yet he couldn't move to correct this problem for fear of missing something.  
  
Bakura was grinning the whole time running his hands over Shizuka's front, her shoulders, stomach, hips and finally over her breast and down ghosting over her womanhood.  
  
Shizuka shivered as Bakura's hands went down to the sensitive area between her thighs. Bakura was enjoying the look of torture on both Ryou's and Shizuka's faces as he teased the girl.  
  
\\BAKURA!\\ Ryou yelled in his head/  
  
//Alright aibou.. You'll really love this!// he said with a smirk and set out to show Ryou just what he would love.  
  
The demonic snow haired boy moved his hands between the blonde hikari's legs brushing softly against her clit as he went to her entrance. He slipped two fingers inside her pleased that she was very wet.  
  
"Hhh!" Shizuka's head fell back onto Bakura's left should as his digits probed her.  
  
Ryou's eyes were wide and his erection hard as his Yami started to set and even pace of thrusting his fingers in and out of his koibito roughly. His koi, he noticed was currently becoming a pile of Jell-O and if Bakura didn't have the grip he had on her she would have collapsed.  
  
Bakura grinned psychotically as he watched Ryou and Shizuka. He nipped at Shizuka's neck leaving little love bites all over it and her shoulders. Bakura made sure that every few strokes he let the tips of his fingers brush against that bundle of nerves inside her that made her whimper, squirm and trash about.  
  
Ryou gasped and finally unable to control himself any longer, moved his hand down to the juncture between his legs and started rubbing frantically to relieve some of the pain he felt there.  
  
Bakura grinned when he felt Shizuka spasm around his fingers; she gave a yell as she came. Her breathing came rapidly as she tried to collect herself again.  
  
"Oh Shizuka..." Bakura drew out her name as long as he could while he withdrew his fingers from inside of her.  
  
"N-nani?" she gasped around her ragged breathing missing the feeling.  
  
"I think your sweet little koibito has a problem you should take care of."  
  
Shizuka looked over at Ryou and saw him rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants. She gave a weak giggle, "What do you suggest I do to rectify the situation then oh great Raider?"  
  
"What do I think hmmm, how bout you get on your knees and improvise." Bakura grinned as Shizuka blushed when she understood what the fiend meant.  
  
Ryou flushed a bright tomato red and removed his hand from where it was. Groaning inwardly at the mental image Bakura had given him of Shizuka doing what the thief had suggested.  
  
"I wasn't joking Shizuka, on your knees and relieve your man!" he looked over Shizuka's shoulder at her face.  
  
"I Bakura, I've never, I wouldn't know what to do." The punked out Hikari stammered.  
  
Bakura grinned and released the hikari, she toppled very ungracefully to the floor out of shock of being let go.  
  
"Fine," he purred walking to Ryou and getting on his knees in front of the platinum haired boy "I'll show you." Both hikaris gasped when Bakura pulled Ryou to him and removed the tight constricting leather pants freeing his straining arousal.  
  
Bakura wrapped both hands around Ryou's now rock hard erection and started pumping hard. Ryou gasped and bucked unconsciously, his innocent brown eyes closing in pleasure. Grinning Bakura removed his hands, leaned forward and took Ryou into his mouth.  
  
"Hhh!" Ryou groaned loudly feeling Bakura's hot eager mouth moving around his arousal.  
  
Shizuka watched in aroused fascination from his position on the floor. To her, Ryou and his demonic other were incredible to look at. Even more so when together like that. Ryou was gripping the platinum haired fiend's hair as the demonic boy sucked on him like a popsicle.  
  
//Whoa now that's sexy to watch GO BAKURA make him squirm// the female yami snickered.  
  
'Beat it and let me enjoy this!' Shizuka snapped at her Yami.  
  
//Shizuka you bad girl// she snickered again but vanished.  
  
"Mmm" Ryou mumbled unable to concentrate on anything but the lips moving around him, the hot tongue sliding up and down his shaft and the moist cavern of his yami's mouth. Ryou bucked a few times but Bakura had a firm grip on Ryou's hips to stop the boy from choking him.  
  
Shizuka mimicked her koi's thoughts and moaned at the sight of the two. Ryou didn't seem as if he could last much longer, and Shizuka's prediction turned out to be right as she saw him buck again, than moan loudly as he released into his Yami's waiting mouth. The not so innocent hikari slumped against the couch and his Yami pulled back, licking his lips in a feline gesture.  
  
"Were you paying attention to your lesson Shizuka?" Bakura smirked turning to the girl.  
  
"H-hai." She gasped stilling watching Ryou as his chest heaved up and down trying to get air into his lung to compose himself.  
  
"Well good, I expect to see you perform next time." Bakura pulled off his skin tight black mesh top revealing his tight muscled chest. He walked over to Shizuka and stated to pull her up off the floor. "I think Ryou is out of commission don't you?" he grinned lecherously obvious ulterior motives under his smirked words.  
  
"Gee are you suggesting that I relieve you?" she asked slyly.  
  
"Why I believe I am," the fiend finished pulling the hikari to her feet.  
  
"In that case you can go to hell." Shizuka smirked in a way very reminisce of her Yami.  
  
"Been there done that." Bakura smirked right back, pulled the girl to him and ground his still clothed hips to her bare ones.  
  
"Mmm..." she moaned feeling his erection pressed hard against her womanhood.  
  
"You were saying?" the Egyptian boy asked.  
  
"Uhh, FUCK ME!" she growled pulling the dark boy to her.  
  
Bakura was all too happy to comply and had started undoing his pants when he heard Ryou's voice. "You two are not having sex on my dad's couch!" he was still exhausted but his voice was firm. Bakura looked at Ryou annoyed, but by looking at him he remembered why Ryou wanted her upstairs.  
  
"Fine," Bakura picked up the female hikari and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, causing her to shriek and carried her up the stairs to Ryou's room, he felt as Ryou returned to the Ring to avoid walking up the stairs.  
  
"Lazy as," he humbled to his hikari.  
  
"Oh shut up," the hikari mumbled yawning.  
  
The two entered Ryou's room that he had prepared earlier that day. The sheets had been changed from cotton to black silk and there were lit red scented candles on every surface. (AN: romantic and kinda kinky heheheehe ahem never mind I'm gone)  
  
"Wow," Ryou's blonde koibito breathed looking around the room before looking up at the fiend carrying her "Who did this?"  
  
Bakura snickered "Ryou duh baka! You should know by now he's the romantic one not me." He smirked and Ryou reappeared on his bed.  
  
"Oh Ryou you are so amazing." Shizuka purred, Bakura put her down and she launched herself at her koi hugging him tightly. "Aishiteru!"  
  
"Hai aishiteru Shizuka-chan." Ryou replied hugging the girl gently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever let's fuck already." Bakura snapped ruining the moment completely.  
  
The two hikaris laughed at Bakura's impatience and both set out to pleasure the fiend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You two don't play fair," Shizuka muttered sleepily an hour and much sex later, with her head resting on one side of Bakura's chest, Ryou was in a similar position on his other side.  
  
"You want fair? You shouldn't have chosen us than." Bakura smirked evilly.  
  
Ryou smiled gently from across Bakura, reaching his hand over and tangling his fingers with his koi's.  
  
"Well isn't this a cute picture." Even in the dark the three lovers could see the smirk on the face of the demonic girl standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"Kiori!" Ryou squeaked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Well hello to you too hun." She laughed.  
  
"Can I help you babe?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Actually I came to say goodbye." She said.  
  
"What!" "Nani!" Bakura and Shizuka shot up "Why?"  
  
"Heh, well apparently I've been wrong this whole time." She said.  
  
"A-about what?" Ryou stuttered.  
  
"Apparently you and Bakura aren't what I thought you were."  
  
"Huh?" the three said.  
  
"Ryou isn't Bakura's reincarnate like I thought apparently, however you've always been mine Shizuka."  
  
"I don't get it?" Ryou whispered.  
  
"Well you see Yami and I have been talking and we realized someone tampered with our memories." She said. "all of us including your friends."  
  
"But how I mean I don't understand Kiori," Shizuka asked.  
  
"Shizuka when I got my memories of Egypt back they were implanted memories they were never real now I have my real my real memories back. Shizuka I never was an Empress I was mistaken about that. Hikari I was a slave in Egypt." She stated.  
  
"What than how did you meet Bakura if you were a slave?" the hikari asked.  
  
"Shizuka you see I was a slave that took care of bed slaves to the highest ranking in the palace these people included: The High Priest, The highest ranking guards and The Pharaoh Yami. I met Bakura when I was doing my work, Bakura was one of the bed slaves I took care of."  
  
"What!" Ryou squawked he blushed "Uhh whose bed slave was he?"  
  
"I don't think I should tell you you're quite fond of him."  
  
"WHO!" all three yelled.  
  
"The Pharaoh..." she whispered quietly.  
  
"Yami!" Ryou sat up the blankets falling down.  
  
"Yeah.. and let's just say the Pharaoh never was very kind to his bed slaves." Kiori trailed off. Bakura looked pissed. "Would you like me to show you I'll tap into the Sennen Tauk to show you." She waved her hands over her heart where the Sennen Pendant sat and the room shimmered.  
  
"Whoa," Shizuka and her koi whispered as a room appeared.  
  
**Past scene**  
  
The magnificent door opened to reveal an Egyptian girl in old worn robes carrying a tray with water, cloths and healing herbs on it. She had long blonde, red and black hair tied back with a worn piece of cloth. She walked across the room to a figure on the floor surrounded with blood; she gracefully knelt down and turned the boy over onto his front. It was Bakura. Immediately she started gently wiping the blood off the white haired boy from the girl's gentle touch it only took a few minutes for the fiend to wake up.  
  
"Uhh, what?" he looked at the young girl kneeling over him.  
  
"Hello," she whispered kindly, "who are you and where is Ryou?"  
  
Shizuka & Ryou: what!  
  
They say Bakura take on a look of shock and horror, "How did you know I wasn't Ryou?"  
  
The girl smiled kindly, "I've been ending to Ryou for two years and I can tell that you are not Ryou." Seeing the scared look on the boy's face she smiled again. "Don't worry the Pharaoh didn't notice and I won't tell you're not Ryou."  
  
"Oh uh thanks." He mumbled and started to try to get up but the girl stopped him.  
  
"You shouldn't get up." He relented reluctantly. "What's your name?"  
  
"B-Bakura," he muttered.  
  
"Hello Bakura, I'm Kiori I'll be taking care of you." She continued to wipe the blood off the boy.  
  
"Oh," he muttered.  
  
"Bakura where is Ryou?" she asked still working.  
  
"Safe." He muttered.  
  
"Good, I'm so happy for Ryou he never deserved what happened to him he's so sweet." The thief nodded agreeing with the kind female slave.  
  
"You see shit like this ever day don't you?" he asked, she nodded. "Than how can you still be sane let alone cheerful?"  
  
She smiled, "you see I have someone in the palace that's kept me sane and happy. It's my job to keep him safe."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My little brother, you'll meet him soon he should be bringing food up shortly." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth when there was a soft knock of the door and a call of 'Big sister?' "Come in."  
  
The door opened and a short boy with the same colored hair as Kiori came in, it didn't take a genius to figure out who the boy was.  
  
Ryou: it's, it's  
  
Shizuka: Yugi-kun  
  
The boy walked over carrying a tray of food for Bakura, he knelt down next to his sister and Bakura stared at him.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Bakura," Kiori said softly. "My little brother looks like the Pharaoh doesn't he?" Bakura nodded. "Yes though many people can't tell." She turned to her brother and frowned deeply. "YUGI! How many times have I told you to keep your hair tied back if he sees you..." she trailed off as her brother paled and lowered his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry big sister my hair tie broke I'm sorry." He whispered with his head still down.  
  
"Oh Yugi," she whispered taking the piece of cloth out of her hair and tying her brother's hair back so he no longer looked like Yugi. "Thank you for bring the food up you can go now." He nodded and left thanking his sister for her hair cloth. She turned back to Bakura and smiled gently than helped him into the bathing room, putting healing herbs into the water to help him feel better.  
  
**Present**  
  
The three watched as the scene as it faded away leaving them once again in Ryou's bedroom.  
  
"After I met Bakura things started to change and eventually we both escaped the palace and found Ryou. We worked together in whatever we were doing and I reemerged as "The Bandit Queen" the partner of the great "Prince of Thieves" they never looked for us again and they never figured that the kind slave Kiori turned into the cruel Bandit Queen. No one realized it not even my own little brother but that could be because he didn't believe his sister capable of such cruelty when all she ever did was look out for him." Kiori said drawing their attention back to her.  
  
Shizuka gaped at her darker half "Um how did Bakura and Ryou ever switch places in the first place?"  
  
"Ryou managed to escape from the palace and met up with Bakura when the guards went looking for him Bakura hid Ryou and took his place." Ryou turned to his Yami.  
  
"I think I remember this actually," Bakura muttered not taking his eyes off of Kiori.  
  
"Good now I have to leave." She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Shizuka I never was supposed to be a Yami in the first place I was meant to be reincarnated and that would be it. I supposed because you're memories never reappeared I was created to bring you, Ryou and Bakura back together and than merge with you again, you should have your memories when I merge with you." She turned to Bakura, " I'm not really leaving I'm just going back to where I belong, in Shizuka's memories, Kiori the Bandit doesn't exist anymore she is a person of the past." They all stared confused. "You three look when Shizuka didn't remember like she was supposed to her mind split into Kiori and Shizuka and now it's time to put her mind back together."  
  
The three lovers nodded they knew Kiori would still be there inside of Shizuka and would always be there as a part of her personality.  
  
"See ya you guys." Kiori waved as she was enveloped in light. //Tell him Shizuka!// were her last words to her hikari before she vanished.  
  
"See ya Yami." Shizuka whispered as her and her Yami's minds merged back together she felt a bit of pain but soon it faded and she appeared fine.  
  
"Sere?" Ryou asked.  
  
The blonde reincarnation smiled at her kois "I'm fine you guys and suddenly I feel better than I have in years but now I want to go to sleep now."  
  
Her two lovers laughed and they lay back down and went to sleep. It had definitely been a very long day for them all.  
  
To be continued..  
  
LOTSHA: I hope that made up for the wait I really apologize for it.  
  
Yugi: it wasn't her fault see LOTSHA has been in and out of the hospital for the last few months and missed over six weeks of school and dropped three of her four courses at school cause of it.  
  
Jou: yeah LOTSHA went in, in Oct over loss of blood she lost almost three of her five liters of blood and was there for like a week and than she went in again in Dec over an infection that had her doubled over in pain half the time for another week.  
  
Ryou: not to mention her mom switched the towers on the computer and couldn't get to it until Friday of this week.  
  
LOTSHA: words to all hospital food sucks! And antibiotics make me nauseous and it feels weird to have IV's in your arms and getting a blood transfusion feels weird too by the way and, and saline is evil! Ahem oh and doctors are incompetent I went in on Oct 25th 2003 by emergency ambulance and it's now Jan 25th 2004 and they still don't know what's wrong with me arg! Oh and the ambulance lights are really bright oh and the emergency room is evil I was in there for like seven hours in Dec. anyway the most thing was the hospital food sucks oh and so does getting an ultrasound by the way it hurts cause your bladder is all full and they're pressing right on it eek! Ahem oh yeah and living on 50ml of apple juice and 75ml of jello for almost three days straight is evil! I almost collapsed again. That's why I got the ambulance because I spent my day in my room with a killer headache that wouldn't go away and than when tried to get my meds I fell over in the kitchen. Oh and I've yet to get my color back! But I gots flowers though and Tora-chan came to see me at hospital. Oh and the paramedic called me Julie hahahaha my name isn't Julie it's Jesse ahahahahahaha. Ahem I'm done now. But now I have to do exams evil, evil oh well I only have one to do. Anyways I all done ranting now. Hope you enjoyed the chappie.  
  
REVIEWS PLZ  
  
FLAMES USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS *yummy marshmallows drool* 


	3. Chapter Three

LOTSHA: konnichiwa minna-san, gomen nasai for not updating but I've had so much work to catch up on after I got out of the hospital well to make up for it I'll try to make this long.

Ryou: LOTSHA doesn't own Yugioh Kazuki Takahashi does well ja ne

Magire, Dauto dano Ai

Light leaked into the room where three contented lovers lay asleep..... For now anyway! The light from the morning fell over the pale face of the middle person, a faired haired boy with sharp features. Growling in annoyance he tried to cover his eyes but found both arms trapped beneath the forms of his still slumbering lovers. One a fair haired boy with soft features the other a tri-color haired girl with a gentle expression. Not one for tact the annoyed boy growled and roughly shook the two teens awake.

"Wha! Huh?" the girl was the first to be jerked awake, soon followed the sleepy sounding voice of the boy.

"Huh?!?" he opened his big chocolate colored eyes and noticed the exasperated expression on his male lover's face and the sleepy confusion on the face of his female lover.

"Get up you idiots!" he snapped.

"But 'kura m'tired" mumbled the girl shoving her head back into the irritated boy's chest to block out the light.

"Who cares just move outta my way!" Bakura grumbled shoving the two to the side and getting off the bed, inadvertently or purposely you just never knew with the snow haired thief, pulling the covers with him.

"Oi!" his two lovers yelled in shock.

"Get over it!" he snapped shoving the blanket back at them. He stretched his pale lithe body, the two still on the bed watched with interest, eyeing the red scratch and bite marks that littered the fiend's body.

Bakura glanced over his shoulder to see both hikaris eyeing his form with open appreciation. Bakura smirked "see something you like?"

"Yeah actually, I believe I do." Shizuka smirked back at him and crawled across the bed towards him.

"Are you insatiable?" Bakura asked sounding amused.

"Um yes I believe I am, care to test the theory?" she asked standing up and putting her arms around the fiend from behind. She rested her head on his back gently.

Ryou smiled from his place still on the bed, with an evil idea he reached over to his table and grabbed his camera. The pale haired fiend and tri-color haired ex-bandit only heard the CLICK of the camera before they realized what Ryou was doing.

"Ryou!" they yelled, Shizuka pounced on him and started tickling him.

"S-stop, h-hey, g-gomen!" he gasped out between laughter.

"Say mercy!" Shizuka giggled not letting up. Bakura watch looking between boredom and amusement.

"M-mercy!" Ryou cried laughing. Shizuka grinned and stopped. She smirked down at Ryou from her position on his lap. Smiling slightly she settled down and stretched out on top of Ryou resting her head on his chest.

"Hmmm, comfy." She murmured nuzzling her face into his hair.

Bakura snorted "you two are hopeless!"

Shizuka lifted her head and stared at Bakura, she lifted herself off of Ryou and slowly slandered over to the white-haired fiend, her eyes darkened slightly as she moved. Bakura was slightly shocked, if Kiori hadn't left before he would have thought it was her. Shizuka smirked she seemed to know what the thief was thinking.

"You know Bakura" even her voice sounded darker "I am Kiori, we are one and the same. I have her memories, I have her skills. So I'd be careful Bakura or do you not remember what my special skill was back then?"

Ryou looked puzzled "Bakura what's she talking about? What 'special skill'" Bakura looked carefully at the woman in front of him, than glanced at Ryou deciding if he should tell or not. "Bakura what does she mean? Why would you have to be careful?"

Shizuka turned her body slowly and looked at Ryou. "I'm not as innocent as you think Ryou." The pendant on her chest glowed softly and for the first time Ryou saw that it no longer dangled on a leather throng it was now embedded in her chest, the leather was nowhere to be seen.

"Shizuka what happened?!"

The tri-color haired girl put her hand over her heart where the pendant was "Ryou.......... Kiori and I have merged we are one once again. Now the pendant too is once again part of me. I now have full access to my powers and my memories."

Ryou stood from the bed and came over to where Shizuka and Bakura stood; he stood before her and looked her in the eye.

"What is the special skill you have from Egypt?"

Shizuka shifted "I don't think I should tell you."

Ryou looked indignant "Hey! I may be the most innocent of all three of us here but I'm not stupid, tell me I have a right to know!"

"You really wanna know?" the pale haired boy nodded. Shizuka moved away from both boys and held out her right hand, the two boys could feel her call on her shadow magic. Something flickered in her hand and she brought it up, twirling it around her head. She brought the object down with a loud snap. Ryou gasped when he finally saw what it was, a whip! A leather whip with metal spikes (1)

"Shi-Shizuka?!?" the soft boy gawked.

"This was my weapon back then Ryou," with an expert movement the whip wrapped itself into a coil, the ex-bandit grabbing hold of the end.

"You, you actually used THAT on people?!?" Ryou asked incredulous.

"Yes Ryou I did. I killed people with it.......... Does it bother you Ryou?"

Ryou looked like he didn't know what to say shifting back and forth he looked between Shizuka and Bakura.

"Do you still use it now?" he asked instead of answering.

Shizuka laughed "I'm a musician now Ryou not a thief."

"Than it doesn't bother me" he shrugged and smiled softly.

"You're too easy to please Ryou" Bakura smirked at the double meaning of phrase. "You take people at their word now knowing if they speak the truth or not. Interesting........."

"Stop confusing him Bakura!" Shizuka swatted the fiend in the head with the handle of her whip.

"Hey put that away!" Bakura smacked her back.

"Ahem," Shizuka cleared her throat "can I get a shower?"

Ryou laughed at the randomness of her request and nodded "Yeah I'll show you where it is, we didn't really get a tour in did we?"

"No, I don't think there was time for one in between sex." Bakura snickered at Shizuka's comment.

Ryou showed Shizuka the bathroom and got her a couple towels. "I'll make some breakfast ok, oh and you can borrow my clothes if you want."

"Thanks!" Shizuka headed off into the shower the last thing she saw before she closed the door was Bakura molesting Ryou.

Shizuka's POV

I gave a sigh as I turned the water of the shower on and waited for it to get warm enough to get in and actually take my shower. I grabbed Ryou's hair brush from the vanity and brushed my haired back to make it easier to wash. I laid my towels down on the vanity with the brush, stretching I finally tested the water and got in. I rinsed all the mousse and gel from my hair and washed all the make-up off my face.

I finished my shower by washing the rest of my body and than I got out. I wrapped one towel around my body and the other around my hair. I grabbed Ryou's brush from the vanity as I left the room. I made it back to Ryou's room without being ambushed by Bakura... who knows what he does for kicks. I searched Ryou's closet and found a button up shirt and a pair of pants I put both on and headed down stairs to where I could hear Bakura bothering Ryou.

It wasn't hard to find the kitchen I just followed the delicious smell of breakfast. I found Ryou making breakfast at the stove and Bakura sitting on a chair watching and teasing him for wearing an apron. My laugh alerted them to my presence Ryou smiled in greeting while Bakura merely grunted. I shrugged not really caring and sat down beside Bakura.

"Guess what I found out this weekend." Remembering and sounding amused.

"What?"

"You know my friends Reppuu and Meikai?" Ryou nodded showing that he did remember "Well guess what they realized?"

"What?"

"Meikai and Reppuu and attracted to each other.... They're lesbians," I giggled, while Ryou stared.

"I thought Meikai had a thing for Kaiba-san,"

"She did but that was more cause he and Reppuu act alike...... poor Seto, than again considering the past it may not be a big deal."

"Why?"

"You'll see" I smiled in an amused way and took the towel out of my hair and started to brush it. Ryou having just brought breakfast over stared at me. Feeling his gaze I looked up at him in curiosity.

"What?"

"You just whoa I can't believe how much you look like Yugi." Ryou explained. It was true without all the gel and mousse the front of my hair fell in the same style as Yugi's while the back looked like Yugi's if the spikes weren't there. Of course the colors of my haired were in different places on me than they were on Yugi. The lightning bolts in the front were red and black instead of blond where the back was blond with thick streaks of red and black through it.

"What did you expect Ryou I am his sister." I smiled

"How much older are you than Yugi anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Oh about three minutes," Ryou stared again. "Yugi and I are fraternal twins."

"Wow way cool," Ryou said.

"Yeah it is," I smiled while thinking about the little brother I love so much.

"When are you going to tell Yugi?" Ryou asked. "About whom you are I mean."

"I'm not sure I want to tell him, I want him to remember on his own. You see I have my memories back but Yami doesn't he still doesn't remember his disgusting past and I'm in no hurry to let Yugi know what a piece of shit his other is." Ryou just stared at me. I smiled in a very odd way that made Ryou wary.

TBC

1. I love Kurama I'm sorry I couldn't resist!

LOTSHA: yes its done....... Sorry this is all summer school's fault I had to go in summer school to fix what happened while I was sick, and than I was in New Brunswick for a week visiting my family down east. Too much French and not enough anime.cries anyway I won't waste anymore time so I'd like to thank the Hairspray sound track for this chappie I just love that musical anyways love ya all!


	4. Chapter Four

LOTSHA: hey everyone I'm back na no da! Anyways I'm not gonna waste time onto chapter four!

Magire, Dauto dano Ai

Ryou spent much of his weekend after his girlfriend left, thinking about what she had said about Yami. He knew the Pharaoh had been cruel to Bakura during his time as a bed slave but he knew that that couldn't be the only thing that made her dislike him. The other thing he spent his time on was his newfound lover Bakura, sure he had known for a long time that he enjoyed the male form as well as the female but he never thought he'd end up with another guy especially not Bakura, but for the rest of the weekend he couldn't help but think about the blow job that Bakura had given him on Friday. Groping, blow jobs and make out sessions were as far as the two got that weekend but not for lack of trying on Bakura's part.

Ryou left for school on Monday with Bakura grumbling in his soul room about Ryou being a coward, the soft boy naturally ignored it. He met his friends outside where they were sitting in the court yard.

"Ohayo minna-san" he called out cheerfully. AN: now why would he be cheerful?hentai snicker

"Ohayo Ryou-kun!" they replied and turned their attention back on Kaiba as he sat down.

"Hontoni" Jounouchi asked eagerly.

"Hai," Kaiba grumbled looking annoyed.

"Are you sure Kaiba-san? It'd be rude to assume" Anzu said softly.

"Hey she said no to me she has to be." He grunted.

"What is going on?" Ryou asked politely.

"Kaiba-san is accusing Matsuki-san of being a lesbian."

"Shizuka's friend Meikai-san?" Ryou asked to clarify.

"Yeah how rude." Anzu huffed. Ryou blinked.

"But she is" his friends stared "Shizuka told me. She loves Reppuu-san"

"Humph told ya" Kaiba smirked.

"So she knows for sure Ryou?" Yugi asked cutely.

"Yeah they told her to her face apparently." Ryou shifted being slightly unnerved because Yugi looked so much like his koibito.

"Oh well that's ok then" Yugi smiled one of his cute little chibi smiles.

"Yeah she started going on about how sorry she felt for Kaiba-san, but then muttered about the past and how it may not matter." Ryou cocked his head to the side "I wonder what she meant."

"She didn't tell you?" Ryou shook his head at Jou's question.

"She knows the past?" Yugi asked eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah she and Kiori merged on Friday."

"Merged? What does that mean?" Yugi cocked his head.

"Shizuka and Kiori are the same person it's only Shizuka now Kiori is a part of her." Ryou informed.

"I thought it was that way with all of us?" the cherubic boy looked cutely puzzled.

"Actually, you and I were never Bakura and Yami in Egypt we were other people back then"

"Really Yami didn't tell me that! Aforementioned Yami appeared.

"I didn't know aibou, she may have recovered her memories but mine are still a blank"

I hope it stays that way Ryou thought remember what Kiori had showed them.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't the pharaoh himself gracing us with his presence." They all turned and saw Shizuka coming over, her tri-colored hair in pigtails today.

"Ohayo" Ryou smiled.

"Ohayo koibito," she replied kissing the boy hard on the mouth. Kaiba made a noise in his throat that sounded a lot like a growl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Shizuka-chan." Yugi smiled up at the slightly taller girl. In the back of his mind Ryou realized that Shizuka was only maybe an inch taller then Yugi at best.

"Ohayo Yu-chan" she said smiling widely at the boy, open love shining in her eys. Yugi blushed at the nickname but found he didn't mind.

"Yu-chan?" anzu muttered to the others. They shrugged clearly confused.

"Good morning Shizuka-san." Yami said politely to the girl.

Ryou watched as his koi turned to the former Pharaoh the gentle smile she wore for Yugi fading from both her face and eyes.

"Good morning" she said coldly, everyone present could clearly feel the ice in her words. The group gave a collective shiver all thinking.

What the hell was that!

"Er you feelin alright Shizuka?" Jou asked timidly. She turned her icy gaze on him causing him to flinch.

"I'm fine Jou" she said her face melting back into the sweet smile it had been before. "Why do you ask?"

"Er, you just glared at Yami" Yugi said.

"Did I?" she asked looking surprised "Oh I'm sorry Yami" she turned to face him "I guess I'm just a little hormonal today" the guys blinked confused but Anzu gave a knowing smile.

"Well we can't blame you for being grouchy during this time now can we." Mai nodded her agreement.

None of the people present had heard the sarcasm in the girl's voice save Bakura who snickered. The guys blinked looking confused at the understanding between the three females of their group Yugi was the first to voice his confusion.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Shizuka giggled and leaned down toward the sitting boy she spoke supposedly just to him but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"I'm on my period Yugi." The three girls giggled again as all male members of their group blushed in understanding.

"Oh!" Yugi looked really embarrassed "G-gomen"

"Daijoubou Yu-chan" Shizuka said winking though internally glad that they bought it and feeling guilty about her lie. She knew she wouldn't be getting her monthy for quite a while now, and the time would come when she wouldn't be able to lie anymore. She would have to tell them.

"Er on a more ahem normal note" Ryou coughed "Malik and Isis are coming" everyone's eyes snapped to him.

"Malik and Isis?" Shizuka questioned curious.

"Oh they're tomb keepers they were part of battle city." Yugi told her. "So they're coming for a visit Ryou?"

"Yeah let's just hope they'll ah not be all weird on us again." Jou said sounding freaked.

The bell sounded informing them they had ten minutes to get to class, so they continued their conversation as they went. They all separated to go to their different classes.

To be continued.

LOTSHA: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry its so short but I just wanted to show everyone Shizuka's attitude towards Yami.


	5. Chapter Five

LOTSHA: hi everyone I realize I have taken absolutely forever to update but I've been having a lot of problems with my health… and my computer it got a virus and deleted the original version of this chapter. Death to computer viruses! Ahem anyways I have decided to clear up some misunderstandings about Sere, first of all she is NOT perfect the persona I have given her so far was done on purpose to show you what she made herself out to be. This story will show you what she really is.

Now I have a few warnings for this chapter it will have very graphic and disturbing images mutters which I have to rewrite thanks to my stupid computerspeaks up ahem due to the fact that is evil and would freeze my account for putting it up if it gets reported I will be putting a link to my first scene where it is posted on the unrestricted WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

YAOI! NON-CON!

This chapter will contain non-con however it is essential to understanding the point of the story. For those who are too squeamish to read such material please just go straight to the next scene.

IF SOMEONE DOES NOT READ THIS WARNING I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR THEIR TRAUMA!

Now that that's out of the way we shall start the chapter!

* * *

Magire, Dauto dano Ai

* * *

Ht tp/ w w w .mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch.php /40299 /358946 /

(To go to link take out spaces)

With a scream a small tri-color haired girl bolted upright in bed with cold sweat pouring off her body. As she sat there remembering her dream she trembled furiously, though not from the cold that had seeped into her bedroom while she had slept from her open window. She felt as if she was going to be very violently ill from the thought of the dream, no not a dream a memory, for that was no dream, though she sincerely wished that's all it was. Since she and Kiori had merged a short while ago her memories of ancient Egypt had return along with horrific nightmares of the terrifying things she had witnessed in the past.

Looking out the window she could see that it was still early, though there was no way she was going to get back to sleep after that nightmare. She used the time to contemplate her new situation, she knew her brother and his friends and even Ryou thought she was basically harmless and for the most part that is what she had let them believe, they didn't know the full extent of her immense power. She looked down at the seven pointed star embedded in her chest the millennium symbol, the Eye of Horus clearly visible, her friends had no idea what power that little pendant granted her, but she knew for there was a reason it had seven points on it. The small unsuspecting piece of jewelry gave her the power to manipulate the powers of the other items through her body, she had the power to read minds, control them, read souls and trap them, walk through others minds, see the past and future, weight a person's soul and everything the Pharaoh could do, it also gave her powers of her own, one was the power of illusion the other was that of memory recovery, most would think that power was the greatest blessing but for her it was no gift, it was a curse. Though she had the ability to recover other's memories it also acted as a double edged sword for her as it made it impossible for her to forget anything that had happened in both her lives.

Most would think having so much power would be incredible, she knew better, she had learned the hard way, having a lot of power doesn't mean you're happy. The only thing that had ever made her happy in either of her lives was having Ryou and Bakura by her side. With a sigh she pulled herself out of her bed and crossed the room on shaky legs to her bathroom to get ready for school.

When she got to school she didn't seek out her friends she just kept to herself and only saw them in class, the action in of itself caused them all to worry her koibitos especially though Bakura would rather die then admit it. Shizuka was on her way to her last class of the day when she was hit with a horrible bout of nausea, she bolted to the bathroom to throw up. When she left the bathroom, holding her head and looking very ill a shadow loomed over her causing her to look up.

LOTSHA: should I be mean and end in a cliffy? Hmmmmmmm nah I'll be nice for a change.

Looking down at her with concern was a familiar blond with warm caramel colored eyes. "Uh hi Jounouchi-kun" Shizuka muttered sheepishly. He cocked an eyebrow at her looking rather surprised by her meek reply to his stare, with a sigh he asked the question that had been on his mind since he had witnessed her bolt from the hallway to the bathroom.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I uh nothing Jounouchi-kun, it's nothing at all." She muttered looking at the ground and just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Shizuka, you can't bullshit me ok I'm a master of bull. Now what's going on?" he looked at her sternly, a rather strange look for him to wear but the situation seemed to warrant him being out of character for a minute.

Shizuka looked around at the people who had stopped to find out what was going on between their two schoolmates. "Uh can we talk somewhere else please?" she looked rather pale and seemed to be pleading with him silently. Jounouchi nodded at her request and turned to someone he knew was in their class and asked them to take their books to class and inform the sensei that Shizuka wasn't feeling well and he was gonna sit with her until she felt better.

Jounouchi decided the best place to talk privately would be outside because during class the courtyard would be empty of students. With a gentle hand on her shoulder Jounouchi steered Shizuka outside and got her a drink of water from one of the many vending machines on campus. He let her remain silent for several minutes as they walked out to the tables and benches in the yard all the while she leaned on him to help her support her still shaking legs. When he finally got her to one of the benches he had her sit down and sat down beside her waiting for her to gather her thoughts about the situation at hand. After waiting several minutes Jounouchi's inevitable impatience kicked and he turned to the girl.

"Shizuka are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to guess? I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Shizuka sighed knowing what a bloodhound Jounouchi could be when he wanted information, if he wanted to know something he wouldn't stop bugging her until he got what he wanted to know out of her, it was easier just to give in and tell him.

"Well do you remember when Kiori and," she paused and reigned in her hatred as she spoke the next word. "Yami had that duel?" Jounouchi nodded in the affirmative showing he knew what she was talking about. "Well, what you don't know is what happened after you guys left," Jou looked expectant obviously expecting her to continue and tell him what had gone on. "Well after you guys left Ryou and I, well we uh we kinda uh, oh man this is so hard to say." Jou smiled encouragingly as said;

"Shizuka whatever it is I'm sure its not that bad I mean how bad could Ryou be?" he chuckled at the thought of Ryou being anything but perfectly innocent.

"Ryou's incredible!" she stated with vigor abruptly blushing when she realized he might interpret her statement properly.

"Incredible? What do you mean by incredible?" Jou looked extremely confused.

Shizuka rolled the bottle of water between her hands nervously and decided just to admit it. "After you guys left……Ryou and I had sex" she said in a rush.

Jounouchi stared at Shizuka blankly trying to comprehend what she was saying, when it finally sunk in Jou's jaw hit the floor and he began to stutter, "You, Ryou sex what huh?"

"Yeah Ryou and I did it and," a terrifying thought went through her "Please don't tell my Oni-chan he'll kill Ryou if he knows!"

"Your uh Oni-chan?" Jou still looked dazed from the shock revelation.

"My Oni-chan," still he looked clueless, "oh right I never mentioned it in front of you guys, by Oni-chan I mean Seto."

"Oh…. You guys aren't really related are you?"

"Iei Jounouchi-kun we're childhood best friends I just call him Oni-chan." Jou nodded in a semblance of understanding. "You won't tell will you please don't tell him Jounouchi I'm begging you please don't tell!" she clung to Jou in terror.

"Ok, ok I won't tell Kaiba but only if you tell why you ran off like that."

Jou's statement was followed by a long suffocating silence that was finally broken when Shizuka gave a frightened sob and threw herself on Jounouchi. Jou caught her looking startled, he looked down at her tri-colored head and noticed she was shaking and if the wetness he felt on his shirt was any indication she was also crying.

"Shizuka, nanda daijoubou desu ka?"

"Jounouchi-kun what do I do? How can I tell him? What if he hates me? I don't know what I'd do if Ryou hated me, this is all my fault it was my idea." She bawled.

"Shizuka you need to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you." Jou stated for once sounding responsible. Shizuka muttered something that Jounouchi didn't catch, "Shizuka you have to speak louder I can't understand you."

Finally Shizuka burst out "I'm pregnant Jounouchi-kun, I'm pregnant, oh god what do I do!" Jou just stared at her not knowing what to do or what to tell the distraught girl, so for a while he just held her trying to comfort her.

Jounouchi really liked Shizuka, he thought she was very sweet and kind, and Ryou couldn't have hoped for a better girlfriend. Jou really considered her to be just like his sister, it wasn't just that their names were the same it was that he felt the same need to protect Shizuka as he did with his own sister though he had yet to understand the reason why. Well he could contemplate that later right now he had to quell the fear in Shizuka's heart over the child she carried.

"Shizuka-chan?" he muttered quietly into the girl's hair, she made a noise to show she was listening "look Shizuka it doesn't matter who's idea it was you both went through with it and you both had a responsibility to protect yourselves. Personally I think you should tell Ryou what's going on I'm sure he'll understand and will still want to be with you Ryou isn't the type to lay blame on anyone. He will understand Shizuka!"

"And what if he doesn't? What if he hates me because of it? Or worse what if says he's ok but ends up secretly hating me and the baby?" Shizuka seemed near hysteria at this point.

"Look Shizuka I think Ryou will understand and will still love you, but just in case that slim 1 in a billion chance that he freaks I'll help you ok. Just remember that no matter what I'll be here to help you if anything bad happens." Shizuka looked up at Jou in awe, the fact that if something went wrong he'd be willing to help her take care of a child that wasn't his amazed her, there were very few people who would be so kind to others.

Shizuka couldn't help but smile at the fact that very little had changed about Jono since Egypt he was still the sweet kind man he had always been and she would always be grateful to him for what he did for her and Ryou in the past.

Shizuka sniffed back her tears "A-arigatou Jounouchi-oni-chan!" she cried throwing herself on him again.

"Oni-chan?" Jou muttered, but smiled realizing she thought of him the same way he thought of himself to her, as her big brother. "You're welcome Shizuka-chan, now cheer up ok." She nodded and continued to hug and snuggle Jounouchi as she often did with Seto-oni-chan.

* * *

Shizuka and Jounouchi hadn't realized just how long they had been outside for, so they had no idea that class had ended and their friends had come to look for them. Mai was the first of them to spot Jou and Shizuka, at a very bad moment! She gasped drawing everyone's attention to the two. Ryou's heart sank at the sight of the two together, sitting on one of the benches together were Jou and Shizuka with their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace.

"Oh my god," Anzu muttered sounding shocked. Yugi couldn't find the words to wipe the heart broken look off Ryou's face.

After several minutes of silence between the group Mai's hurt expression changed to one of fury and she stalked off, Ryou on the other hand finally found his voice and said "If she wanted Jounouchi she should have said so instead of sneaking around behind my back! Same with Jounouchi I thought he was my friend." Ryou turned his tear streaked face away from the heart breaking scene before him as Shizuka snuggled closer to Jounouchi and ran away.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled after him, but he paid the boy no mind and kept running. Yugi turned his eyes back to where his best friend and Shizuka were still hugging and muttered, "Oh Jounouchi how _could_ you?"

Owari

* * *

LOTSHA: well looks like things are getting worse for Ryou and Shizuka, will they patch things up? Will this misunderstanding get solved? And damn it what did Shizuka mean about Seto's past? Find out in my next chapter, which I hope will be coming out sooner than this one did, until then I bid you adieu 


	6. Chapter Six

LOTSHA: hello everyone WOW it's been a while …

LOTSHA: hey everyone I know it's been a really long time since I last updated but, things have been really crazy and I lost the plot for a while and then forgot about this story altogether. Recently I remembered and decided on where I was going so I will finish it now, hoping quickly.

IMPORTANT FACT!

While I was waiting I did some work with Shizuka's character as after the chapter with that stupid girl interfering with Ryou her last name was supposed to Shizuka's and I wrote it wrong it was a typo you see Shizuka's dad's last name is Ling and she is gonna take on his last name later on so yeah that girl's name was supposed to be Lin Shika so uh yeah disregard her being called Ling.

Anyways let's begin

* * *

Magire, dauto dano Ai

After the rather depressing scene he had seen Yugi decided to go straight home and try to think of a way to avoid a fight between his friends. His grandfather noticed his preoccupation and offered to help, Yugi loved his grandfather and valued his advice but he didn't want to disclose his friends' private lives so he politely refused saying he would figure it out on his own. Though after a time of thinking he still couldn't think of anything more than how angry he was at Jounouchi and Shizuka for doing something that would hurt Mai and Ryou so badly. Still miffed he decided to go to bed and try again in the morning.

* * *

Shizuka and Jounouchi who had no idea of what their quite innocent exchange had ignited each went their separate ways. After finishing her homework Shizuka went to bed feeling slightly better than she had felt that morning, silently thanking Jounouchi and praying her past wouldn't rear its ugly head in her dreams again tonight she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone headed to school as usual, upon arriving Shizuka saw Jounouchi walking up to the door so she quickened her pace to catch up with him. With an energetic leap Shizuka jumped on Jounouchi causing him to almost fall flat on his face.

"Oi what's the deal!" Jounouchi yelled savagely. Shizuka jumped down off Jounouchi and twirled around in front of him with a goofy smile on her face. "Oh it's you" he smiled back "I see you're in a better mood today." She nodded energetically.

"I feel a lot better today," she grabbed onto his arm as she often did with Seto. "Thank you Oni-chan."

"You're welcome Imouto-chan," he grinned at her while she smiled as the two of them made their way through the school arms linked.

The two approached their lockers talking and laughing, their voices caused Yugi and the others to turn from each other to spot the pair. Yugi frowned upon seeing their position.

'They're not even _trying_ to hide it!' he thought angrily.

Sensing the hostility coming from the group the two looked towards them; startled by the angry stares they were being given the two dropped their arms, looked at each other and blinked in confusion. Jounouchi immediately gravitated towards Mai as usual while Shizuka who caught sight of Ryou moved over to him feeling nervous but determined to tell him of her condition.

"Ryou there's s-something I want to tell you, uh can we talk privately?" She asked.

"There's no need for you to tell me I already know!" Ryou stated causing Shizuka to start.

"Y-You do? H-how I mean I uh." Ryou's currently blank face shifted into a look of hurt.

"I saw you yesterday," Mai but in,

"We _all_ saw you yesterday! Did you think you could hide it forever?" Now Shizuka really didn't understand what was going on, she was about to say so when Mai suddenly turned and slapped Jounouchi across the face as hard as she could making him stagger and fall to the ground. Shizuka gasped loudly and immediately hurried to Jounouchi's side to see if he was ok. Jounouchi put his hand to his now red cheek and looked up at Mai confused.

"Why did you do that?" Shizuka asked looking from Mai to the others who seemed to have satisfied looks on their faces.

"You really care about him don't you?" Ryou asked sounding depressed.

"What? Of course I do it's Jounouchi!" Shizuka stated still unaware what was going on.

"You know if he's who you wanted you should have just said so instead of stringing me along on a whim." Ryou spoke softly staring at the ground the whole time.

"S-string you along I, I don't understand." She looked up at Ryou from her position on the floor.

"Stop lying! Just stop okay I've had enough! I should have known this would happen! This always happens when I let my guard down." Ryou turned and ran away from the group.

"Ryou wait!" Shizuka jumped up and tried to go after him but she was stopped by Anzu.

"Haven't you hurt him enough?" she snapped at the same time Mai, with a last vicious glare at Jounouchi turned sharply and left with a simple, "We're through."

Shizuka and Jounouchi turned to stare at each other then turned to the others and asked "What did we do?" the group looked off in the direction their friends had just taken off. The only one who seemed willing to talk was Yugi.

"We saw you guys yesterday," the two continued to stare "we saw you guys snuggling; you were all over each other." They immediately turned to each other.

"WHAT!" they turned back to the group "wait, when, where…. We were not all over each other we weren't doing anything" the group seemed to have made up their mind with that statement one often used by guilty people "if you understood everything…." As a collective the group looked at the two and stated in unison.

"We don't care, stay away from them!" and stalked away angrily

Jounouchi and Shizuka looked at each other, Shizuka's head fell and she began to sob, wrapping her arms around her stomach in a defensive gesture. "W-what do we do Ni-chan?" she asked Jounouchi.

"I don't know, at this point I don't think they'll listen to us right now. Maybe we should wait for them to cool off." Shizuka looked saddened at Jounouchi's words but nodded in agreement.

Shizuka helped Jounouchi off the floor and the two continued to class avoiding the glares of those they had just yesterday called friends.

* * *

Yugi watched Jounouchi and Shizuka come into the classroom together avoiding everyone's eyes. It hurt him to see his friends estranged but he too was angry at the behavior of the two. Though he hated to admit it even after everything they did he still cared a great deal for both of them. Feeling frustrated he turned his thoughts inward.

'Yami?'

'Yes Aibou?"

"What should I do, I don't understand why Jou and Shizuka are doing this, why would they want to hurt Mai and Ryou?' Yugi stared down at his books waiting for class to begin, hiding the glazed look in his eyes.

'I do not know aibou, people do things that are not always right or considered moral in the name of love. I do not think that they intended to hurt Mai and Ryou, I believe they just became involved and did not know what to say. Or perhaps even where it was going, I know you are angry aibou but perhaps you shouldn't be so hard on them until you hear the reason.' Yugi felt comforted by the calm voice in his head, as he always had. He didn't know what he would do without Yami, he always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better.

'Yeah you're right but I don't think I can talk to them right now, I don't think I can be rational and listen at this point, so I'll wait until I can.' Yami made a noise of agreement in the back of Yugi's mind, he would have said more but the class had begun and Yugi needed to concentrate on the lesson.

Yugi turned his attention to the teacher as she began the day's lesson, the classroom was warm and the sun outside made him feel sleepy, every few minutes he would catch his eyes drooping and would snap them back open. Eventually though the heat and exhaustion from the past couple days' drama got to him and he slipped into a doze.

* * *

_A young slave boy ran through the halls of the beautifully sculpted stone palace, his tri-colored hair in a tight ponytail, in his haste he nearly ran into several people and had to stop to apologize. His heart thumped when he thought of why he was in such a hurry, he had been summoned, by none other then the Pharaoh himself, he was supposed to attend to him highness. The request was odd because usually attending to his highness was his sister's job. Was she ill? _

_The boy had only even laid eyes on the Pharaoh once and that had been while bringing things to his sister as a favor to the slave who normally brought her things to attend to his highness, the items she asked for were late so he was told to hurry. He had been in such a hurry that he had forgotten to tie his hair back in its usual binding. His sister, upon seeing him had looked panicked and scared. But could say nothing when the Pharaoh had demanded to know who he was, staring at him the whole while as he introduced himself as Yuugi. _

_Now for his highness to ask for him alone caused the boy's heart to race. His sister had told him stories of the Pharaoh and had said that he was a cruel man. Having met him Yuugi couldn't understand what she had meant, the Pharaoh had seemed polite, a little demanding but certainly not cruel. _

_Snapping back to reality Yuugi realized that he was standing in front of the Pharaoh's chambers, taking a deep breath he knocked lightly and waited for an answer. The door was opened by a man is priest robes with short brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. He stared at Yuugi who, in a quiet voice announced why he was there. The priest nodded and let the boy in, he turned to look at the bed behind him, on which the Pharaoh was currently lounging._

"_I shall take my leave then sire?" he asked in an even almost monotone voice. The Pharaoh waved his hand dismissing the priest, who left casting a glance at Yuugi as he exited the room._

_Yuugi stood near the door looking nervous, when the Pharaoh said nothing he decided he had to ask what the Pharaoh needed from him. "W-what c-can I do for you sire?" he stuttered out. _

_The Pharaoh looked at him a moment, then got up from the bed and glided his way over to the small boy, he took hold of the boy's chin and tilted it up. Without saying a word he reached behind the boy's head with his free hand and removed the binding in his hair causing it to spring back to its usual gravity defying style. The Pharaoh smirked "better" he muttered, leaning down and pressing his lips against the smaller boy's._

_Yuugi's eyes widened in shock at the feel on the Pharaoh's soft lips against his own. In his shock he remained completely still, not responding but not pulling away either. The Pharaoh pulled back and observed the boy's face. Smirking again at the innocent expression on the boy's face. "S-sire?" he inquired innocently after he gained control over his voice again._

"_I find you attractive Yuugi, I want you" the Pharaoh stated. "And what I want I get" Yuugi looked shocked and opened his mouth to protest. The Pharaoh silenced him with another kiss, leading him over to the bed and laying him on it. Yuugi looked scared and confused, but the Pharaoh's lips sliding over his body made all thought fly from his mind and after minimal protest he found himself giving into the gorgeous king above him._

_The Pharaoh having found no resistance slid the boy's clothes from his small body and continued his unusually gentle exploration of the pretty boy beneath him. The Pharaoh surprised himself at his own gentleness when he took the young boy beneath him, hearing the boy cry out in pleasure. Hearing another person in pleasure aroused the Pharaoh more than he ever would have expected and for the first time when he was through he tugged the boy into his arms and fell asleep. _

* * *

Yugi found himself being shaken awake by a concerned Anzu who laid her hand on his forehead. Having awoken fully he realized that he was covered in sweat and embarrassingly aroused. When asked if he was alright he could do little more than blush and say he was fine. The rather detailed and realistic dream went through his head several times before the end of class, making it rather difficult for his hard-on to go away.

His erection having finally gone down he left class, with the only thought that went through his mind being.

'What on earth was that all about'

TO BE CONTINUED

LOTSHA: well that was a long one for me, I hope it makes up for the very large gap between chapters, anyways I have to sort out with parts go where now so I'll be back soon ladies and gents see ya then.


End file.
